CXWI Alumni List
A list of Alumni's that have departed from the Combat Xtreme Wrestling Inc. promotion. The below list involves those who have been romoved from the main roster and the YTA, Teams that have disbanded and Special Guests. Alumni (Not Complete): Note**: This superstar also competed in MCAWW. Former Factions and Tag Teams: (Not Complete) * Andrew Khan and Tails * Arbiter and Tails * Arby 'n' the Chief: John-117 and Arbiter * Austin Juasz and M.E * Bart Simpson and Milhouse * The Bay Area Slammers: Justin and M.E * The Clan(original): JSR, Bowser and Wolf * The Clan: Harry Rupra, Matthew Hurworth, and Johnny Cage (Former Members: Bowser) * The C.P.A. (Chaotix Protection Agency): Espio and Vector * The Dark Warriors: Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, Jack Stanbridge & Myst Motone * The Dark Warriors (orignial): Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, and Jack Stanbridge (Former Members: JSR and M.E) * Dante and the Prince of Persia * The Dynasty of Light: Austin Juhasz, M.E, Justin, Falco * Flaming Bones: Misterbones and Jonny Blaze * The Four Horsemen: John-117, Mewtwo, Arbiter and Sonic (Former Members: TylerWWE) * Howling Koopa: Bowser and Wolf * Ivan Drago and Kevin Federline * Jack Stanbridge and Phil Meng * Johnny Cage and Matthew Hurworth * JSR and Harry * JSR and Venom * Justin and Falco * Lucario and Blaziken * The Mario Bros.: Mario and Luigi * Master Chief and Skeletor * Master Chief and TylerWWE * Mewtwo and TylerWWE * The Nintendo World Order (2nd incarnation) * The Order: Lucario, Senelicr, and Tails (Former members: Ken and Jonny Blaze) * The Pokemon Brotherhood: Mewtwo X, Lucario, Blaziken and Hitmonchan * Randy Lee and Lucario * The Rebels: Justin, Falco, Arbiter and Tails * Reptile and Johnny Cage * The Republic: Sebulba, Sektor, Reptile and Zoroark * The Saints: Bowser, Andrew Khan, Dante, and the Prince of Persia(Former Member: JSR) * Sektor and Vector * Senelicr and Jonny Blaze * Sonic and Tails * Spider-Man and Venom * The Star Pilots: Captain Falcon and Matthew Hurworth * Team Blue: Lucario and Sonic * Team Submission: Misterbones and Wildcatv1 * Tons of Speed: Donkey Kong and Sonic * Un Gyda Brilliants: Harry Rupra and Matthew Hurworth * Uwe Boll and Onaga * Vector and Harry Rupra * Waluigi and Wario * The Unholy Alliance: Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, JSR, SMCS YTA Alumni: (Not Complete) * Aton Kunick (YTA Season 4) * Benjamin Daniel (YTA Season 4) * Carl V2.8 (YTA Season 2) * Corra (YTA Season 3) * Curtis (YTA Season 2) * Dr. Kill (YTA Season 4) * Giles Daniels (YTA Season 2) * Gold Skull (YTA Season 1) * Gregory Andrews (YTA Season 4) * Jacob Hammer (YTA Season 3) * Jan Ill Soto (YTA Season 4) * Kurt Patterson (YTA Season 2) * Liquid (YTA Season 4) * Marco Z (YTA Season 4) * P (YTA Season 3) * Phil Taylor (YTA Season 1) * Royce Summers (YTA Season 3) * Sammy (YTA Season 2) * Singh (YTA Season 3) * Yoshi Zakramoto (YTA Season 3) Special Appearence Superstars: (Not Complete) * AJ Styles * Alex Shelley * Batista * Billy Mayes * Booker T. * Bret Hart * Bully Ray * Charlie Haas * Chavo Guerrero * Chris Jericho * Christian * Christopher Daniels * Danny Basham * Doug Basham * Edge * Frankenstein * Heidenreich * John Cena * Kane * Kurt Angle * Lance Storm * Lita * Michael Jackson * Molly Holly * Randy Savage * Rey Mysterio * Rob Van Dam * The Rock * Roddy Piper * Satan * Shawn Michaels * Shelton Benjamin * Trish Stratus * Trple H * The Ultimate Warrior * Undertaker * Val Venis * Wolfman Category:CXWI